This invention is directed to a decorative molding trim, and in particular to an extruded plastic molding of composite construction having a foamed interior of reduced density.
Widespread use is made in the automotive industry of decorative and protective trims, using flexible plastic extrusion having decorative colours embodied therein, the plastic in use being oil based, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC).